Harvest moon infinite
by Quickshotz
Summary: This is my take on the story of harvest moon friends of mineral town
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jack. Everyone of my family members has ended up on a farm in there life. My brother pete lives on the farm in "forget-me-not vally". I haven't talked to any of my other brothers since i moved out so i can't remember for the life of me were they live. And i was too young to remember the names of my mom and dads farm. But me? Im moving into "mineral town" tomorrow morning at roughly around 6 am. Im stoked to meet all the new people. I was doing research on the place. Theres a supermarket, a church, a beautiful mountain, a cavern, a hot spa, a beach, and so much more!

(5:30AM)  
Hey guys its Jack i was susposed to start driving there at 3:00 AM but but dog chew the cord to my alarm clock in half so it didn't go off! Im gonna be there on time luckily but i wont have any time to walk around town to get used to everything. I didn't even have breakfast. And now that i dont get there earl- uh oh Thomas the mayor of mineral town is calling

Jack: Hello Thomas

Thomas: hello Jack, i just need to say that all you're tools are in the chest next to you're bed and you're key will be given to you at 6:30 AM. So you have half an hour to meet everyone. C'ya when you get here

Jack: ok thanks, C'ya soon

Anyway im almost at mineral town and theres still 45 minutes untill i get that key. C'ya in mineral town

P.S from Quick_shotz:  
Hey y'all this was my first ever story on and at the moment i want to get you guys used to the main characters and for the next few chapters the other characters and the posible batchelorettes for our protagonist Jack. I want to keep these short and simple untill i learn the basics of the website. And until next time ill see you on the other side.


	2. chapter 2

(6:00 AM)

Hey guys it's Jack and im finally here in mineral town after an exhausting headache inducing moring. But at least i arived in one piece. But that doesn't mean my car is ok. My car was a hand-me-down from my brother pete and at the time i got it i could barely roll down the windows without the handle falling off, one of the headlights would flicker from time to time, and once the stick shift broke off right before i got on a highway. And right before the "welcome ro mineral town" sign my car broke down and was soon engulfed in flames with barely any time to get my dog out of the car. Im at my farm right now and the house is kinda small but thats alright.

I turned around and there was a huge buff guy with a moustache and a flat hair cut.

???: hey are you jack?

Jack: Y-yea I'm jack

???: hey Jack. Im zack and im here to give you you're key. I know im a bit early but its super exciting to hear someone new is moving into town since it doesn't happen very often. I'll also swing by every day at 5:00 PM

to pick up the items in that shipping box over there and exchange you're unwanted items you have in there for money.

Jack: so it's every time i put something in there you will take it and give me money?

Zack: yep. Anyway i gotta get going its about time for me to go pick up ricks items. C'ya

Jack: c'ya late- MY KEY!!

(6:15)

Hey guys its jack but zack forgot to give me my key since he was in such a rush. I can barely see him and he just took a turn but he seems pretty close to the ranch.

Zack: Hey Rick im here to pickup you're shipments for today

Rick: ok. How much will i get for the eggs?

Zack: lets see... umm...

Jack: ZACK ZACK YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME MY HOUSE KEY!

Zack: Jack? Whats wrong?

Jack: *out of breath points to zacks pocket

Zack: wha-... *sighs* here you go. Sorey about that i was in a rush and forgot about you're keys *zack passes the keys to Jack*

Jack: *Jack takes the keys* thanks Zack. Hey is that rick?

Rick: yep thats me! Im assuming that you're the new guy Jack.

Jack: yea thats me. Welp it was nice meeting ya.

Rick: hold up i have a gift to help you start on the farm... *passes jack an egg* this egg has a baby chick inside of it. In the chicken coup I want you to put it in the incubator and wait for it to hatch. We sell chicken fodder here and chicken medicine for whe there sick. There should be 10 days worth off fodder in the coop already.

Jack: wow thanks Rick this is great!

Rick: no problem. Our parents used to know eachother when we were babys so this is just a friendly gift for ya. Also come here around 12:00 AM tommarow. I want you to meet the rest of my family. C'ya

Jack: cya.

(8:00 PM)

welp i put the egg in the incubator and cleared out a small portion of the farm for me to start growing vegetables. I can't wait for another day of mineral town.

Jack closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep...

P.S from quick_shotz

Hey guys it's quick_shotz here. I wante to put some more into rhis chapter but i want these. to be short and sweet for a quick read to pass time. We for to meet Rick and zack in todays chapter and jack got a chicken egg to start out his live stock. I plan to have jack meet poppuri in the next chapter as a potential bachelorette. And until next time ill see you on the other side.


	3. chapter 3

(6:00 AM)

*yawns* hey guys it's Jack and today is the day that i get to meet Rick's family. I just got ready so i thought that i would head on down to the supermarket for some seeds i decide to buy some cucumber seeds for 200G. I nearly drop the seed bag when a girl runs into me

Jack: Hey are you ok?

???: ...? Ive never seen you before

Jack: Oh. I just moved here, my name is jack. Whats you're name?

???: oh... um... my name is mary *Mary looks down to notice the book that shes been writing is in a puddle of water from the owner of the store watering the flowers outside of the shop* Oh no...

Jack: whats wrong?

Mary: my project ruined...

Jack: don't worry only some of the sides got wet so it's still usable you just have to be careful.

Mary: oh... thanks Jack i almost threw this out.

Jack: you should probably make backups incase something even worse happens

Mary: I'll get right on it

Jack: do you want me to walk you home with the book incase you run into something or someone again?

Mary: Yes please i drop that thing way more than I should

Jack: *Grabs the book* weres you're house anyway?

Mary: actually i live in the library

Jack: Ok thats perfect its on the way to the place i need to go.

Mary: ok but stay close to me so i have an eye on you

Jack: thats alright i understand since you've never seen me

Jack and mary weren't walking for long until mary for closer and closer and gripped his hand tight

Jack: wow there are you ok

Mary: huh what are you talking about?

Jack: *holds up his hand while mary is still holding it*

Mary: Oh deer im so sorry i Didn't notice it an-

Jack: it's ok just be more mindful of whos hand you're holding

They both arived at the library with Mary still being uncomfortably close to Jack

Mary: *takes the book from Jack and kisses his cheek quickly and dashes into the library*

Jack with a conference face just checked his watch and dashed to Ricks house

(12:00 PM)

*Jack knocks on the door of Ricks house and Rick invites him in*

Rick: Hello Jack. This is my sister, Poppuri. And my mother, Lilla.

Jack: hello Poppuri. Hello Lilla.

Lilla: welcome Jack.

Poppuri: Hi jack!

Lilla: Poppuri please calm down. We want to make a food first impression. So Jack tell us about yourself.

Jack: i live on the farm and so far ive been enjoying the town. How about you?

Lilla: well i own the store and im sick. The doctors aay i cant walk for much longer. And you won't be seeing my husband, Rod since hes always out looking for herbs to heal me.

Jack: I'm sincerely sorry to hear that. I hope you get better soon.

Lilla: thank you. Poppuri its your turn.

Poppuri: hi Jack i like beautiful things and chickens. Wanna fo to the lake nearthe hot springs later?

Jack: ok... shure.

There was a few minutes of silence before anyone said anything again.

Rick: well Jack do you want some tea?

Jack: yea sure

Poppuri stares at Jack and sits next to him to make some small talk before they go to the pond.

Poppuri: so jack are you going to go into the hot springs?

Jack: yea it sounds relaxing since ive had such an eventful day.

Poppuri: let's hear about it

Jack goes onto tell Poppuri about his encounter with mary

Poppuri: oh... how weird of her... hehe...

Jack: was confused by Poppuri's response

Rick: i got the tea!

Everyone grabed a cup

Jack: wow Rick this is really good

Poppuri: yea

Lilla: thank you Rick

Rick: you're welcome everyone

Poppuri was drinking the tea faster than the rest as she was excited about the pond and hot springs.

Everyone was finished with there tea and it was getting late.

Poppuri: come on Jack lets go.

Jack: alright lets go i guess. Thanks for the tea and having me over. C'ya

Lilla: no problem. Have a good night.

P.S from quick_shotz

Hey guys it's quick and in this chapter we got to meet Mary, Poppuri, lilla, and heard of rod from lilla. Im planning next chapter as Jack and Popouri date in the mountains. And until next time Ill see you on the other side.


End file.
